


Belleza

by RainieAgnoirov



Series: Solicitudes de one shots de gente bonita con gente todavía más bonita:D [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Mentes Criminales
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Belleza, Don't Judge Me, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Give Me Love Plz, Happy Ending, Imnotsorry, Inmortal!au, JJ is in the Friendzone, Let Spencer Be Happy, Love, Reborn!au, Smut, Solstice, Soulmates, Spencer Deserves Better, Spencer Deserves Happiness, Spencer Reid - Freeform, Spencer is Happy, Winter, nice things for everyone, una palabra
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainieAgnoirov/pseuds/RainieAgnoirov
Summary: "Spencer es un ser inmortal que lleva en la tierra alrededor de tres mil años, irónicamente ha perdido el placer por la vida hasta que se reencuentra con ella, la belleza misma."La clase de one shot que nadie pidió pero que siento que necesitan, ah.Advertencia: Pueden haber typos:v#Requestdeunapalabra #Noséhacersummarieslmao #help





	Belleza

Al caminar por las abarrotadas calles de la metrópoli Spencer fue incapaz de sentir la brisa invernal, los cuerpos que le golpeaban en dos sentidos al caminar eran los suficientes como para mantenerle cálido y ligeramente sofocado gracias al enorme abrigo de lana que había tomado esa mañana al salir de casa. Sonrió ligeramente y hundió las manos en sus bolsillos, estaba a medio solsticio de invierno y a cuatro días de navidad, era natural que la gente saliera eufórica a recorrer el centro en busca de regalos para pasar las fiestas con sus seres amados, suspiró, él a comparación simplemente salía a ver la vida pasar.

Literalmente.

Cada mañana después de su habitual lectura técnica, se aseaba y vestía impecablemente para dedicarse a merodear las calles del centro de la ciudad, podía ver madres empujando cochecitos, niños correteando en las aceras y de vez en cuanto algunas parejas de ancianos tomando caminatas; todo era vida, ruido y chispa. Hacía mucho que él había renunciado a todo aquello. Y no era con afán de sonar melodramático o depresivo en una última instancia, sino simplemente ser práctico. Tomando en cuenta que era que llevaba más de tres mil años deambulando por la tierra, el hecho de enamorarse y tener una familia para después verles morir uno a uno había perdido el atractivo ante sus ojos, eso no quería decir que no lo hubiera querido una vez.

En el principio de su existencia, cuando no estaba al tanto del lento correr de sus años cayó bajo el encanto de una joven de un pueblo vecino, tenía el cabello negro, los ojos más profundos que había visto en su vida así como felices tardes de verano embotelladas en su risa, aunque jamás supo su nombre el dato jamás fue necesario entre los dos. Simplemente se conformaban con discretas citas en el parque entre los dos pueblos, ahí observaban a las aves y en ocasiones las alimentaban, ella le leía en voz alta y el escuchaba atentamente, veían las nubes y charlaban de cuanto tema tuvieran en mente; ella fue la única chica que se metió por debajo de su piel.

La que le hizo entender las palabras de Sylvia Path y E.E Cummings, de la que habló con Picasso y posiblemente a quién recordaba con cada tragedia de Shakespeare.

Harto de sumergirse en la añoranza del pasado, dobló en una calle aleatoria y se sorprendió de que el inconsciente le llevara a la familiar cafetería que con el tiempo se había convertido en una exitosa franquicia, no todo era malo.

—Spencer ¿lo de siempre?

Jennifer le saludó con su calidez y típica sonrisa coqueta, él le devolvió el gesto mientras la chica se daba la vuelta para entregarle su típico macchiato de caramelo y moka, una combinación terriblemente dulce para muchos pero deliciosa para él.

—Si sigues bebiendo eso te dará diabetes cuando seas mayor.

La sonrisa se le hizo más amplia teñida de ironía.—Aún así, me seguirás queriendo.

Tenía que admitir que ésta era la mejor parte de su día, conseguir algo de café era un bonus extra a la acostumbrada charla con coqueteo casual que mantenía con la pequeña rubia, la conoció tres años atrás y digamos que su sentido del humor fue una de las cosas que le convenció a acercarse a ella, sin embargo nunca han pasado más allá del límite de los buenos amigos, algo que decepcionó profundamente a la chica pero se conformaba con la mera presencia del chico.

Satisfecho con la bebida decidió merodear hacia un parque a unas calles de ahí, cerca de la calle de los artistas y el barrio cultural. Ahí siempre había gente interesante que observar o buena música para oír.

 

* * *

Era tu primer fin de semana libre en dos temporadas, habías llegado a la ciudad con tu compañía para presentar  _El Cascanueces_ en el teatro principal de la ciudad, la función era mañana por la noche y después todos irían a casa a celebrar las fiestas. Una inesperada sensación te embriagaba cuando comenzabas a pensar en ello, era como si la pequeña casa al otro lado del país no fuera realmente tu hogar; lo cual era realmente absurdo tomando en cuenta que habías vivido y crecido en el mismo lugar.

Incluso trataste de hablar de eso con tus amigas pero ellas simplemente escucharon superficialmente y te arrastraron a un paseo turístico para sacarte de tu pequeño rato de desolación alegando que seguramente era por el estrés de ser una  _prima ballerina_ cuando apenas hace un año habías salido de la academia. Así que contra tu voluntad te enfundaron en un vaporoso vestido de mink y cargaron contigo por el centro de la ciudad haciendo fotos, mirando el paisaje y persiguiendo la idílica Calle de los Artistas, en donde presumiblemente había un mercadillo de chunches en donde las chicas parecían gastar sus viáticos; no era como si pudieses juzgarlas.

De un momento a otro los edificios de ladrillo comenzaron a cambiar a edificios más pequeños y pintados con murales entusiastas, trazos de arte urbano e incluso un par de caricaturas políticas que te inspiraron respeto por aquellos sin temor a las represalias. Sin darte cuenta comenzaste a sonreír, rodeada de colores, barullo y el regateo de los vendedores del mercadillo de pulgas, tus amigas aprobando el cambio de actitud. Después de media hora de compras acabaste con un hermoso medallón, un camafeo y bastantes brazaletes artesanales adquiridos al módico precio de veinticinco centavos cada uno.

—T/N...—una de tus amigas tomó li brazo ligeramente y pretendiendo admirar tus brazaletes susurró discreta—Hay un chico a las doce en punto que no te quita la mirada de encima.

Tu primer instinto fue voltear pero el chillido de tu mejor amiga te detuvo.—¡No seas obvia! ¡Jesús, T/N!

—Sólo vámonos, ¿quieren?

Con un par de risillas cómplices negaste mientras empujabas a las chicas, al ser casi un callejón y añadiéndole el espacio que ocupaba el mercadillo fue inevitable el no pasar junto a aquel extraño que parecía mirarte con un extraño sentimiento tras sus ojos, no dudaste en darle una sonrisa y ondear una despedida con la mano. Entonces, cuando estuviste más lejos un sentimiento te golpeó con fuerza, como si electricidad recorriera tu espalda y te hiciera correr mientras un hueco pesado y permanente se instalara en tu pecho. La imagen de aquellos ojos castaños resonando en tu memoria, había algo en la manera en que te miró que te hacía sentir extraña, como si de una manera u otra se conocieran y el hubiera pasado un largo tiempo en tu busca; el sentimiento era abrumador y necesitabas sacarlo.

La melodía lejana de un violín te dio la oportunidad de hacerlo, seguiste el sonido con fé ciega ignorando si tus amigas te seguían, la sollozante melodía corriendo por tus venas amenazando con suplir la sangre. Desesperación. Ahí, en una esquina triste y sin color se encontraba un solitario músico arañando las cuerdas de un violín cuyo arco había visto mejores tiempos; aún así el efecto fue el mismo.

Te sentiste, rota, perdida y ansiosa. Sin tener consciencia de lo que hacías, tus brazos tomaron vida y se movieron por el espacio, tus piernas dieron algunos pasos titubeantes y dejaron que tus pies se pusieran en puntas, por primera vez no te sentiste inadecuada en el vestido de mink, sino todo lo contrario. Era como si cada volante arrullara tus movimientos en una sinfonía perfecta que sólo tú podías apreciar. Tus manos se rozaron y bailaste. Bailaste con el alma saliéndose de tu manga, buscando respuestas, aferrándote a la efímera sensación de recomponer tus pedazos y saber finalmente con qué podías llenar el vacío en tu pecho. Fuiste agua, luz y estrellas hasta que la melodía se detuvo y tu cuerpo quedó inerte, tieso. Con la mirada fija en la multitud que habías atraído con tu baile.

Justo donde estaba él.

Entonces, casi al instante, comprendiste que la sinfonía en tus sentidos no era exclusiva para tí porque estaba claro que él también podía escucharla.

* * *

 

Spencer había escuchado incansables teorías sobre el renacimiento, la reencarnación o simplemente la idea de que las almas gemelas podían encontrarse en distintas vidas independientemente de sus cuerpos, estatus o religión. Estaba de más decir que él no creía en ninguna de ellas, hasta ese momento.

 

El instante justo en que había escuchado las tardes de verano viajar por el espacio y llegar hasta él en pleno invierno, le tomó menos de una mirada para saber quien eras, porque tu presencia podía llenar la calle sino es que la ciudad entera. Ahí estabas, alta y orgullosa, con esa postura que desataba miradas desdeñosas y la envidia de bastantes jovencitas al tener tal distinción sin necesidad de un corsé o una corte que te siguiera. Fue inevitable que te observara, todos y cada uno de tus gestos y ademanes habían quedado indemnes al paso del tiempo, se atrevió a seguirte a una distancia respetuosa y tus amigas se dieron cuenta. Nada de eso importó, simplemente se dejó llevar por tí y el sendero que trazaba tu esencia hasta que fue el momento inevitable de verte partir. Entonces sin darte cuenta, le sonreíste e iluminaste su mundo entero, finalmente pudo ver tu rostro y el café en el suelo fue un reflejo del alma en sus pies.

 

No habías cambiado en absoluto. Entonces sus ojos hablaron y brillaron con la añoranza de quien tiene al ser amado pero no puede perturbarle con su presencia, y es que él quería correr hacia la fuente de su amor, tomarla en brazos y tomar su boca con la dulzura que habían acumulado en sus múltiples encuentros pero que por guardar las apariencias jamás lograron consumar; pero no hizo nada. Porque a final de cuentas las cosas se reducían a un todo o nada ineludible y en este caso particular nada le aseguraba que no fueras una mujer desposada con un marido amoroso que esperase por tí en casa y que las muchachas que fueran contigo no fueran tus hermanas o las del esposo hipotético que su mente se empeñaba en crear. Así fue como perdió el control de su cuerpo en un trote ligero en tu busca, se abrió paso entre algunas personas y notó como ganaba las miradas extrañadas de tus acompañantes, sin embargo, nada de eso importó.

 

Porque ahí estabas, de nuevo, tan fragante como sólo tu podías estar. Perdida en una lucha que conflictuaba tu alma seguías la sinfonía del universo al compás de tu destino, ligera; _**con una belleza etérea tan compleja que pocos lograban entender**_.

 

Abriste los ojos y el mundo pareció volver a nacer, fijaron las miradas en un eléctrico intercambio tan poderoso que ni los atronadores aplausos de los transeúntes pudieron romper; entonces ella, con la gracia de una gacela caminó hacia él. Ambos atrayéndose con una fuerza casi gravitacional, él le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó sin dudar para abrirse camino entre su público y perderse hasta que se hicieron pequeños a la vista de aquellos que presenciaron el improvisado espectáculo. La presencia del otro se les hizo algo natural, caminando en silencio con sus palmas en contacto todo estaba perfectamente bien hasta que la sombra de la inquietud vestida de duda se instaló en ellos.

 

—¿Quién eres?

 

Ella fue la primera en detenerse y tomar la iniciativa, el castaño sonrió con genuina felicidad al notar que no había soltado su mano.—Me llamo Spencer...Spencer Reid.

 

—Spencer...—T/N saboreó el nombre en sus labios y por algún motivo superior a ella le supo familiar, aún así ella no estaba del todo satisfecha—Bien Spencer, aún no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿quién eres y por qué tu nombre suena tan fácil en mis labios?

 

Reconoció que más allá de su ausencia de memoria en ella había cierto tinte de bravería en claro contraste con la muchacha tímida y sabelotodo que conoció cuando él era mucho más joven, por lo menos mentalmente hablando.—Creo que sería más apropiado hablar en otro lugar, no estoy seguro de que esto sea una manera oportuna de presentar las cosas.

 

—Por favor...dímelo...

 

Sin preguntar o pedir permiso una tristeza inmensa le invadió de golpe a tal grado que comenzó a desbordarse por sus mejillas hasta que las sintió correr por los bordes de su cuello hasta llegar al borde del vestido, inmediatamente él apretó su mano y se puso frente a ella ocultándola en su pecho sabiendo de antemano que odiaba que le vieran llorar, o que por lo menos en aquel entonces lo hacía. La dejó llorar mientras él mismo sentía los alcances de su pena con una crueldad tan grande que jamás había visto en el mundo, la muchacha se ferraba a su camisa mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba tratando de sacar la tristeza a cortos espasmos que salían por sus labios, cuando ambos estuvieron fuertes y pudieron cerrarse medianamente ella salió de su refugio y le empujó ligeramente con las palmas de las manos sobre el abrigo en su pecho.

 

—Debe disculparme señor, normalmente tengo un mejor control de mis emociones pero desde hace un par de días me ha invadido una extraña tristeza.

 

Spencer le restó importancia y le tendió un pañuelo de lino con sus iniciales grabadas.—¿Cómo un vacío?

 

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

 

—Porque es lo que he sentido desde hace dos mil años.—ella entrecerró los ojos y le miró con ira, no toleraba que las personas jugaran con ella.—Soy un ser inmortal y porque nos pertenecemos.

 

—¿Entonces se reirá en mi cara? Bien, hasta luego.

 

Impidió su retirada tomándole de la muñeca y arrancando una pincelada de asombro en su mirada al igual que un jadeo, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.—Por favor, permíteme explicarte, he vagado por todos estos años pensando en cuando volvería a tener una oportunidad, te ruego no me la quites. Te juro por mi honor que si cuando termine no quieres volver a verme y quieres huir al otro lado del mundo entonces lo aceptaré, pero por hoy, al menos en este momento; quédate conmigo.

 

* * *

Así fue como el comienzo de la historia empezó entre los dos, cuando Spencer la guío a su propia casa y expuso su alma para su disfrute y análisis personal, le contó de su vida, de como se había dado cuenta que el tiempo no le afectaba, le habló de sus tristezas y de sus alegrías; la más grande fue cuando la conoció a ella.

 

Le describió el momento como si lo estuviese viviendo por segunda vez, le contó de cómo había sentido curiosidad por los espejuelos que llevaba y su habilidad para leer en las copas de los libros aún usando enaguas, narró su conversación con palabras exactas y le arrebató una risa cuando llegaron al momento en que le confesaba que no sabía leer y que la mayoría de los libros de los que charlaban él usaba las ilustraciones para guiarse y saber medianamente un contexto; la vergüenza era tan real que sus oídos se habían puesto tan rojos como cuando era un crío. Ella por su parte se había mantenido escéptica hasta que Spencer le puso un pequeño veliz en el regazo y fue sacando fotografías que parecían estar a un toque de hacerse polvo así como pequeños retratos con pinceladas burdas de cuando él apenas comenzaba a vivir. Por más fantástica que fuera la historia, la creíste hasta que Spencer sacó un pequeño medallón y lo separó en dos partes, una con su rostro y otra con el tuyo, en blanco y negro y apenas distinguible; entonces sin evitarlo vaciaste tu bolso y sacaste tu más reciente compra del mercadillo de pulgas, sus ojos abiertos en el asombro cuando al abrirlos encontraste las mismas fotografías.

 

—Has vuelto.

 

Entonces por fin pudo hacer caso a sus deseos y entre lágrimas de ambos te tomó en sus brazos y te estrujó contra su pecho de una manera que podías sentir como tu alma se quedaba serena y en paz puesto que parecía que realmente se habían encontrado entre sí. Aún sin creerlo él tomó tu rostro entre sus manos y te miró con tal adoración que creíste disolverte por la ternura, cesando la intensidad de las lágrimas unieron sus frentes y sonrieron respirando el aliento del otro. Sus cuerpos siguieron los deseos de la añoranza y pudiste observa como Spencer fruncía el ceño por la irrealidad de la necesidad que sentían, eventualmente sus labios se encontraron así como algo más en su interior. El beso fue exactamente lo que siempre necesitaste pero no sabías que buscabas, sus labios suaves y rellenos tomaron posesión de los tuyos y se movieron con tal fluidez que no hubieron prisas ni jadeos, simplemente el placer de dos amantes que se encontraban después de un tiempo.

 

Cuando se separaron después de un rato, con la respiración descompasada y con los labios hinchados y ligeramente húmedos con la saliva del otro, se acurrucaron en el sofá, tú entre las piernas de Spencer mientras te envolvía con sus brazos y dejaba descansar el mentón en tu cuello.—¿Cómo sabes que soy yo y que no te equivocas?

 

—Porque tu rostro es idéntico al del retrato.

 

—Pero te apuesto que mi nombre ha cambiado, seguramente es más moderno comparado al que tenía en aquel entonces.

 

Spencer recorrió tu cuello con su nariz y depositó un casto beso.—No sabría decirte, jamás lo supe.

 

—Entonces...¿te enamoraste de alguien sin saber su nombre?

 

La diversión en tu tono era palpable.—Sé más cosas mucho más interesantes sobre tí.

 

—Sorpréndeme.

 

Incitandole a un reto ella se dio la vuelta y se apoyó sobre sus rodillas mientras apoyaba las manos en los fuertes hombros del muchacho, con una sonrisa traviesa ella se acercó a su rostro y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. La sonrisa de Spencer era tan grande y genuina que los músculos del rostro se entumecían por la intensidad.—Sé que tienes un lunar en ella parte baja de tu nuca y que tu risa son tardes de verano.—ella le besó una vez más encantada por sus palabras—También sé que las adoras la lluvia pero que te asustan las tormentas y también sé que odias mostrarte débil frente a las personas y...que....cuando...estás...nerviosa...atas...tu...cabello.

 

Hablando entre besos charlaron un poco más hasta que ella sonrió como un gato que consigue un canario.—Impresionante, pero me temo que has cometido un error.

 

—¿En serio? ¿Que fue lo que cambió?

 

—Tengo más lunares que en la nuca, ¿quieres comenzar a buscarlos?

 

Leyendo entre líneas Spencer pudo descifrar lo que era una invitación a la que sería la más excitante de las búsquedas, prueba de ello era la pasión y necesidad con la que tomaban sus bocas, esta vez dejando atrás la tristeza siento presas del hambre y necesidad por el otro. Besaron cada pequeña parte de piel expuesta en el otro, le besaste el rostro y el cuello mientras le permitías que sus manos se perdieran bajo tu vestido, disfrutando su voz y los sonidos que él hacía te moviste sobre él sintiendo como su necesidad era palpable. De un momento a otro las prendas excesivas desaparecieron dejándoles solamente con las necesarias, sentirle contra la delgada tela de su prenda íntima era más de lo que podías resistir antes de que ambos terminaran por tirarlas lejos y centrarse en adorar el cuerpo del otro; los labios de Spencer soltaron un sonoro gemido cuando sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse en un delicioso compás.

 

—Por cierto, me llamo T/N y siéntete libre de usar mi nombre tanto como quieras.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
